i am not a burden
by afairysoared
Summary: Misaki is the dark dragon slayer with a horrible past. She is now a member of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. She is a S-class mage chosen to represent her guild in the Grand Magic Games. Who will she meet? Slight RogueXOC Please review!
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Misaki stared at the building.

"So this is a guild," she murmured under her breath.

The wind tousled her waist-length sleek, black hair as her dark eyes scanned the huge building in front of her. Her black exceed, Levi, flew impatiently above her head.

"Just go in already" he whined.

She took a deep breath and threw open the door. Her eyes widened at the scene that unfolded in front of your eyes. A naked raven-haired guy, about her age was wrestling a salmon haired guy on the ground while a curvy bluenette took pictures while fangirling at the fight. Who she was taking the pictures of, Misaki couldn't tell and she didn't want to know. A beautiful, scarlet haired woman in armor was eating cake at the bar, accompanied by a brunette chugging down a barrel of wine. A smiling barmaid was handing a huge mug of alcohol to a muscular blonde man with a lightning scar on one of his eyes. A petite little girl with a white exceed was at a table with a bust blonde and a bookworm pretending that there was nothing going on.

Suddenly, she heard a shout from behind her.

"Maybe someone finally noticed me." She thought in relief.

Misaki turned around with a dazzling smile and was about to introduce herself when the man with multiple piercings charged right past her and jumped into the now huge fight that was tearing apart the guild hall. She sighed to herself, turning to leave. She wasn't going to be seen as a freak anymore.

Levy's POV

I heard Gajeel shouting so I turned to look at him. He ran past a beautiful raven haired girl with stunningly black eyes. She wore a travelling cloak and a leather pouch slung from her shoulders. An exceed that looked a lot like lily but with pointy ears and instead of a scar running through his eye, he had three, almost like claw marks on his face.

Wait a minute. An exceed?!

She quickly got up as the girl turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Misaki's POV

I heard someone call for me. I turned around to see the bookworm in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Levy. Who are you?"

"Misaki." Was all I said.

"Are you here to join the guild?"

I smiled a small smile.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore."

I could see surprise and curiosity in her hazel eyes as she heard my last sentence.

"Say, are you a dragon slayer?" she asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

I looked dumbfounded. "how did you know?"

She laughed as if it was the funniest question ever. "the exceed of course. By the way, which dragon was you parent?"

I froze.

"_You are no use to me, you are nothing but a weak, pathetic human, I should have killed you a long time ago."_

"Um, are you okay?"

I gasped as I was brought back to the present. "Yeah," I said, looking at the ground, "I'm fine."

Levi landed on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek, obviously sensing my discomfort.

Levy abruptly changed the conversation.

"Why don't you join? You have no where else to go, right."

"Hm? Join what?"

"The guild of course! You'll fit right in! we already have 4 dragon slayers, if you count Laxus."

I hesitated a bit before smiling a small smile "sure."

And that's how I joined Fairy Tail.


	2. The Grand Magic Games part I

"MISAKI'S BACK!"

The guild cheered as the door opened and the dark dragon slayer returned from her 10-year quest. It has been 5 years since she first joint fairy tail. She managed to become an S-class on her second year and had a full blown party in her honor.

She looked around for a certain pink haired individual.

"Wait for it…" she thought

"MISAKIIII! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled as he crashed through the ceiling.

She slammed her fist charged with dark magic into his chest, causing him to crash through the wall and into the kitchen. Levi happily flew to Lily and pestered him about training.

"Teach me senpaiiii!" Levi yelled as he chased Lily around the room.

Misaki laughed. She has never felt more at home. She finally had a family that a certain dragon took away from her all those years ago. Oh right, that dragon. No one in the guild knows about him yet. They tried to find out but she just merely brushed them off whenever they asked. She didn't need to relive those moments.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned towards the voice, knowing clearly who it was.

"Levy! I missed you!" she cried out as Levy hugged her.

"Me too!" she laughed.

"Misaki, how did it go?" Erza said to Misaki while patting her back a little too hard for her liking.

"Great Erza, and guess who bought strawberry cake for you all the way from the best bakery in Fiore?" she cooed.

"Misaki! You are the greatest person and friend that I have ever known and I love you sooo much!" she yelled happily before smashing Misaki against her breastplate.

"oof. Ouch"

"Neh? AH! GOMENASAI!"

The guild just sweatdropped at this since this happened all the time.

Laxus came up and smirked.

"hmmmm you look stronger. How bout a match, eh? One on one."

Misaki smirked back.

"Sure. You don't know who you're messing with, Sparky."

"What did you call me, red eyes?"

"Oi, they only turn red when I'm angry!" (Just so you guys know, its kinda like how Zeref's turn red.)

"Ohohohoho like how they're red now?" he teased.

"That's it. Outside. Now."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"HOLD IT BRATS!"

"Master!" Misaki shouted running up to him and bowing down in respect.

"Ahahahahha, back already eh, Misaki? That's good since I have some news to share."

No one payed him any attention.

"Did you hear me, I said I have some news to share."

Everyone continued doing his or her own thing as Master Makarov started blowing off steam by himself.

"OI SHUTTUP AND LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled in full beast master mode.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Good, as you all know, the Grand Magic Games is coming up and we need a strong team to keep at the top. Hopefully it will not be attacked by dragons again."

The guild chuckled at this statement.

"So I have chosen the team of 5."

Everyone held their breaths, hoping it was themselves.

"Natsu."

"YEAHHHHHHH!"

And from outside the guild people cowered because a pillar of fire just erupted out of fairy tail's guild's roof.

Natsu sat binded by Juvia's water lock in the corner to substain from any more damage to the guild.

"Erza."

Erza just merely looked up at the master and nodded before going back to eating her cake.

"Laxus"

Laxus just smirked and flexed his muscles in a menacing way.

"Gajeel"

"Geehee" he laughed as Levy fawned over him about how utterly amazing he was and all that type of shit…

"And finally, although she just came back from a long quest, Misaki."

She stood there awestruck as people cheered.

"so all of you have a good nights rest since tomorrow, we're all going to the beach to train!"

The guild cheered and soon a party was in full swing.

Misaki sat by herself while drinking thoughtfully.

"What's bothering you, Misaki?" Mira asked as she handed her her 5th mug of beer.

"It's just that… well, if I mess up, it might cause us the position of our guild. And, well, I can't stand being a burden to anyone anymore."

"I'm sure you will be fine." Mira said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened all those years ago?"

Misaki winced and it must have been pretty obvious since Mira took back what she said straight away.

"No, its ok. I better start telling someone if I want to get over it. But, just don't tell anyone." She whispered.

Mira nodded, eager to learn Misaki's past.


	3. The Grand Magic Games part II

Thanks for leaving reviews guys! You guys can ask anything and im looking for OCs so if you have a good idea, please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm going to try uploading every 2 days but these two days (Saturday and Sunday) im going on a camp so I will have no wifi. Sorry. So just leave any helpful critism please! Thx.

Misaki could hear the audience screaming for Fairy Tail. She clenched her fist and Levi patted her head reassuringly. She smiled at him in gratitude. Everyone told her that she will be okay but she wasn't so sure. Everyone on her team participated in the games before and it was an understatement to say that they were the some of the crowds' favorites. The crowd absolutely adored them. But how will they see her? Also, was telling Mira about her past a good idea? She was so worried that she didn't notice Laxus walk up behind her.

"Oi, red-eyes. Whats bothering you?"

Misaki squeaked and turned to face Laxus, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why? Are you worried? Ahahahahaha. Don't worry because nothing is bothering me at all."

"Misaki."

She didn't hear him as she continued to blabber on in gibberish.

"You see, I was just daydreaming, you know about their faces when we win. Ahahahaha. Its quite funny actually. I can't wait. I don't feel bothered by anything at al-"

She was surprised when Laxus grabbed her face in his two large hands and said.

"Oi. Don't speak like that its annoying. Now tell me whats bothering you."

Misaki turned a bright red as she looked into his penetrating gray eyes. She never thought of him in a romantic way but she couldn't help but agreeing with Mira about his looks whenever she was talking about hot male guild members.

"Wha… what?" she 'intelligently' asked.

He just sighed and let her face go.

"Whats wrong? You can trust me you know."

With those words, Misaki poured out all her worries and fears to Laxus as he listened and nodded from time to time. When she finished he just stared at her for 5 seconds before rubbing her head and said 3 words.

"Lets get them."

With those three words in her head, she straightened up and joined her fellow guild members who were waiting for her and Laxus. They heard "And the winners of the last Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail!"

The arena exploded into cheering as they walked into the arena with determined looks on their face. The audience was cheering so hard that the whole arena was shaking.

"OMG! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE NATSU! HE WAS AMZING IN THE LAST GAMES!"

"DUDE! I HEARD THAT THEY WERE SELLING GAJEEL FIGURINES IN THE SHOP, WANNA GO LATER?"

"OMG! THAT'S TITANIA! I LOVE HER!"

"DO YOU THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO GET LAXUS'S AUTOGRAPH THIS TIME? I TRIED GETTING IT LAST TIME BUT THERE WERE TOO MANY PEOPLE SURROUNDING HIM AT THAT TIME!"

Misaki smiled as she heard those compliments.

When all the guilds were all together in the arena, the commentor started.

"HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! IT IS ME, AND YUJIMA AND OUR SPECIAL GUEST TODAY, JASON FROM THE WEEKLY SORCERER!"

"Glad to be here."

"COOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

"I WILL NOW BE ANNOUNCING THE TEAMS THAT ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE GAMES!"

The audience cheered and stamped their feet.

"FIRSTLY, THE WINNER OF THE GMG LAST YEAR, FAIRY TAIL. THE SALAMANDER A.K.A. NATSU DRAGNEEL, TITANIA A.K.A. ERZA SCARLET, BLACK STEEL GAJEEL, LEADER OF THE WELL KNOWN RAIJINSHUU TRIBE, LAXUS DREYAR AND FINALLY A NEW FACE IN THE GMG BUT ALSO VERY WELL KNOWN, THE DARK SLAYER, MISAKI PALDEST!"

The arena erupted into cheering. Misaki was shocked. Was she really that well known?

"What you so shocked bout? Gihee."

"Nothing. Its just that I didn't know I was that well known."

"Are you serious? Everyone in Magnolia knows who you are!" Natsu added in.

Misaki just stood shocked as her face was shown in the lacrimas.

"NOW THE RUNNER UP OF THE GMG, SABERTOOTH! RUFUS, ORGA, MINERVA AND FINALLY, THE TWIN DRAGONS STING AND ROGUE!"

The guild erupted into cheering once again. However, everyone could still sense the tension in the arena. Fairy Tail hasn't forgiven Minerva for beating up Lucy. Sabertooth hasn't forgiven Fairy Tail for winning.

Misaki felt her eyes turn red just by looking at them. She barely heard the commentary in the background.

"OOOOOHHHHHH EVEN BEFORE IT STARTS, WE GET TO SEE MISAKI'S FAMOUS NIGHTMARE EYES, FAMOUS FOR SCARING THE WITS OUT OF ANY ENEMY!"

Suddenly, red eyes met red eyes as she saw Rogue Cheney. Instead of returning her hostile glare, he looked away with his emotionless mask.

(The mentioning of the other guilds were happening while Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were having a stare down. The teams are the same as last years.)

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY. WE WILL START TOMORROW! BUT LOOK AT THEM, WAITING TO TEAR EACH OTHER APART! SUCH SPIRIT! WELL SEE YOU TOMMORORW, CROCUS!"

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail abruptly turned away from each other and walked away from each other. For some reason, Misaki couldn't get the image of Rogue Cheney out of her mind. People who say her eyes would back down instantly, especially if they were receiving a hostile glare, but he just turned away as if brushing it off. Not many people can do that. He was special.

"Oi, Misaki. Did you hear us? You're kind of staring into space. And you also look quite mad."

"Oh, I'm good. Just thinking."

"LETS BEAT THEM GOOD THIS YEAR!" Gajeel and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"I agree." Erza added.

"Yeah." Laxus merely smirked.

They all looked at Misaki, waiting for her answer.

She took a deep breath before smiling a determined smile.

"Yeah, they're going down. Especially Sabertooth."

"Heh, I haven't seen you so fired up in forever. Whos the unlucky person who gets to be beaten up by you." Natsu grinned.

"Oh, just a certain shadow dragon slayer."

"Hate to break it to you but he's only interested in Metal Head here."

"Shut it, Sparky!"

"Are you arguing again, should I break it up?" Erza threatened menacingly.

She smiled to herself.

"You're going down, Rogue Cheney."


	4. The Maze of Darkness

"THE SECOND DAY OF THE GMG! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE EXCITED BECAUSE WE HAVE AN EVENT TODAY!"

The crowd screamed and cheered as the guilds chose which members would be participating in this event.

"I think we should start off strong so that we'll scare them all." Erza said.

"YEAAAHHHHHHH! IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu cheered.

"GIHEE. I SAY LET SPARKY DO IT!"

"Oi. What the fuck did you call me metal head."

As they started arguing, all Misaki could think about was Rogue's red eyes boring into hers and how he managed to brush off her glare so easily. She gritted her teeth in anger as she thought of the humiliation she would feel if she lost to him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Rogue walking to the middle of the arena. A light bulb sparked alight on the top of her head.

"I'LL DO IT!" Misaki screamed out, interrupting the argument.

"Eh? Are you sure? You didn't seem interested at all just now." Natsu questioned.

Laxus just gave her a knowing look and glanced at Rogue at the corner of his eyes and said "Hey, who else is more fitting to go. We wanted to start off strong right? Misaki is more than capable of showing Fairy Tail's strength. Also, the audience already knows that how big-ass strong we are. This is a good time to show them what Misaki can do."

Natsu and Gajeel were about to argue back but before they could let a single noise out of their mouths, Erza interrupted.

"You've got a point, Laxus. Let her participate."

Misaki mentally screamed in glee. She gave Laxus a look that said thank you sooo much.

He just smirked and winked at her.

As she walked past them, Laxus whispered in her ear.

"Go get him, Dark slayer."

She smiled to herself and walked into the arena as the audience cheered in excitement as they saw her walking in.

"WOW! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER! I HEARD SHE WAS REALLY STRONG BUT NEVER PARTICIPATED SINCE SHE WAS ALWAYS ON MISSIONS!"

"SHE MUST BE STRONG TO BE PARTICIPATING IN THE FIRST ROUND!"

"SHE'S A DRAGON SLAYER TOO, RIGHT? WOW, IS SHE AS STRONG AS NATSU, GAJEEL AND LAXUS? IF SHE IS, SHES PRETTY DAMN STRONG!"

She smirked to herself. She is going to show the audience something they have never seen before. She wasn't called the dark slayer for no reason.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT GUYS! IM GOING TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY. I THOUGHT THE ENDNG WAS GOOD AND IT WOULD LOSE ALL OF ITS SUSPENSE IF I CONTINUED. SORRYYYYYYY ;( PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF I AM DOING WELL OR NOT AND IF THIS STORY IS WORTH CONTINUING OR NOT! THX FOR READING!

-afairysoared


	5. Rogue versus Misaki

Misaki looked around at all of the competitors. Lyon from Lamia Scale, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Bachuus from Quatro Ceberus (they changed they're name back already), Eve from Blue Pegasus and finally, the one she was participating for, Rogue from Sabertooth.

She smirked. "Lets have some fun."

"ALRIGHTTT! HERE WE HAVE ALL THE PARTICIPANTS! THE FIRST COMPETITION WILL BE THE MAZE OF DARKNESS!"

Misaki's smirk grew even wider. Perfect. This was perfect for her. She was brought up to do this. Like, literally. She was brought up to face darkness.

She could hear muttering and nervous murmurs. She snuck a look at Rogue only to see humor and interest in his eyes.

"Hm. I'll show him who really is the slayer of darkness."

Suddenly, the whole arena started rumbling as the maze came up from underground. The audience gasped as the maze came into full view. It was humongous and pitch black. The lacrima screens were showing everything in night vision. The participants couldn't see anything at all as it was so dark. It also didn't help that the maze was black. Misaki lounged at the edge of the maze watching them stumble around.

"Poor souls. I could take all of them out right now if I wanted, but that wouldn't be much of a show." She thought sympathetically to herself.

At this point Lyon knocked out Milliana with an ice make: Tiger while a small ice mouse distracted her.

"OH MY! MILLIANA IS OUT OF THIS COMPETITION! MERMAID HEEL IS OUT!"

Bachuus was repeating "Can't see my booze, can't see my booze, GUYS I CAN'T FIND MY FUCKING BOOZE!" only to be knocked out moments later by Eve. Lyon and Eve faced each other off.

"OH MY! ICE VERSUS SNOW! WHICH WILL WIN! ALSO, WE HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING FROM THE TWO DRAGON SLAYERS! ARE THEY WAITING FOR THE LAST MOMENT TO KNOCK EACH OTHER OFF?!"

Misaki sighed in annoyance as she heard that, the commentor really was annoying.

"Enjoying the show?" came a voice from the shadows.

Misaki spun around in her battle form. "Finally showed yourself, huh?"

"OH MY! WHILE THE INTENSE BATTLE OF ICE AND SNOW IS GOING ON, THE TWO DRAGON SLAYERS COME FACE TO FACE!" WHAT WILL HAPPEN?"

"Heh, I'd really like to fight but I really want the audience's attention solely on us so they can see me kick your ass. You take the snow one and I'll take the ice one." Misaki nodded to him.

Rogue just hmphed and a shadow came off him smashing into Eve's chest and making him fly backwards and slammed into a wall. At the same time Lyon flew backwards by something that no one could see.

"WOWWW! BOTH OF THEM ARE OUT. THE DRAGON SLAYERS REALLY WANT OUR ATTENTION! LETS SEE THIS BATTLE OF THE SHADOW AND DARK DRAGON SLAYERSSS!"

The audience screamed in excitement as they watched.

Misaki looked at him as her eyes turned red.

"Get rea-"

She got cut off as Rogue started attacking her over and over with ruthless punches to the gut.

"OH MY! THIS LOOKS LIKE A ONE SIDED FIGHT!"

From up in the stands, Laxus merely smirked.

"She really shouldn't play with her opponents." He muttered in amusement.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S BREATH, SHADOW DRAGON'S PUNCH, WING SLASH OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!"

Rogue kept hitting Misaki over and over. He delivered the final blow to her face as she slammed into the wall, breaking it.

Her body lay there lifeless and unmoving as Rogue looked at her with his usual mask.

"OH MY, SHES NOT EVEN MOVING! DOES THIS MATCH GO TO SABERTOOTH?"

"Oi. Don't jump to conclusions."

Rogue's eyes widened as he looked up. There sat Misaki swinging her legs and waving at him.

"I must say, quite impressive. Well, lets start then."

The unmoving body of Misaki on the ground _poofed_ and disappeared.

"DON'T TELL ME…. ROGUE WAS ATTACKING MISAKI'S FAMOUS SHADOW CLONE?"

Rogue stared at her trying to keep a composed face, but truth to be told, he was pretty shaken up.

Misaki unleashed her magic power and her dark magic channeled through her body.

"Unbelievable, can you feel that magic power?"

"What is this magic?"

Murmurs were heard through the crowd.

Rogue looked at her. Magic power started flowing through his body.

Misaki's eyes widened. _Dragon Force._

Black markings appeared all over his body as he emitted a deadly magic aura. However, so was Misaki.

The both of them faced each other, each giving off a tremendous amount of magical power.

"I guess I'll make the first move then. Pillar of darkness!"

Magic seals appeared underneath Rogue and suddenly dark magic shot out of the ground and at him. He flew up into the sky from the blast and plummeted back down. He smashed into the ground creating a crater. Straightaway, through the dust he shot back up and hit Misaki hard in the gut, throwing her back a few good meters. This continued for a while, with blows being exchanged by the dragon slayers.

They stood a few meters apart breathing heavily and stared at each other.

"You can't beat me, Fairy." Rogue snarled.

"Ah. But you see, you might be able to use shadows, but I am the darkness."

With those words said, Misaki vanished into the darkness.

Rogue looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark dragon slayer.

"What's wrong, your shadows can't protect you?" she whispered in his ear and disappeared right after.

He spun around and growled. She was too quick. Suddenly, he got an idea. He stopped moving and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He let out waves of magical energy once at a time and waited for it to bounce back. This way, he can find her position. His snake-like eyes flashed open.

"Found you."

A shadow wrapped itself around Misaki's ankle and pulled, tripping her. Rogue towered over her as she cursed.

"Its not lady-like to cuss."

"I can do what I want." She spat.

"As you wish. How about you give up then. You can't use the darkness anymore, I can sense you with my magic waves."

Misaki sat there, hair shadowing her eyes. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh yeah? Well when you were destroying my clone, I was watching how you move, your characteristics and when you use your attacks. All in all, I know exactly what you are going to do."

Rogue looked taken aback.

"Now that you are confused, the shadows should loosen, so… DARK LOCK!"

A bubble of darkness swallowed Rogue and stopped any movement coming from him. The shadows bound around Misaki's ankle snaked away. Suddenly, Rogue started squirming and screamed in agony. Misaki looked at him sympathetically.

"Dark lock sucks your magic energy. You can't escape it unless you unleash a lot of magic power at the same time. But I doubt you have enough. Also, if you let loose just a bit less than you were supposed to, it will suck all of it up. I don't usually do this in a match, but I want this to end quickly."

Rogue's body became limp in the dark lock. The darkness disappeared and he dropped to the ground. Misaki smiled in satisfaction. Its over.

"It was nice fighting you Rogue Cheney."

She turned and was about to walk away when shadows quickly bouded her arms and legs together.

"Nani?" she gasped.

"I'm a shadow dragon slayer. I eat shadows." Rogue deadpanned.

The shadows bound around her tighter and tighter. Soon, she was gasping for air.

Suddenly, from beneath him, darkness erupted and Misaki vanished once again. Another shadow clone.

Rogue flew up and slammed into the ground, creating yet another crater. This time, he didn't get up.

Misaki smirked from behind him.

"You were impressive, Rogue Cheney, but you cannot beat me at my own game, for I am the darkness itself." She announced before walking away.

"OH MY! THE BATTLE IS OVER, AND WHAT A BATTLE IT WAS! THE WINNER IS MISAKI OF FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL GETS 10 POINTS!"

The audience erupted into cheering and chanting Misaki's name.

Laxus grinned at this.

"Told you they would love you." He said as she walked past him.

She smiled before being bombarded by Natsu telling her how amazing she was.

"Rogue Cheney… I hope I will get to fight you again someday." Misaki thought to herself and smiled.


	6. Party Time

When Misaki made it back to her team, she was bombarded with praises. She kindly accepted them.

"OK! NOW WE HAVE THE BATTLE! WHO WILL IT BE?"

The audience held their breaths and waited for the commenter to continue.

"ITS JURA VS BACCHUS!"

Lets just say that this match ended quite quickly. Bacchus couldn't find his booze so he was panicking and searching for it. It took Jura one move to knock him out.

"OH MY! THIS IS THE POWER OF LAMIA SCALE'S JURA! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! SEE YOU TOMORROW ON THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"Well I guess we should go back before the fans come." Erza stated.

They all agreed and walked back to the hotel. There, they met everyone and Misaki was congratulated once again.

Makarov came out and said "You all know what this means."

The guild cheered.

"PARTY TIMEEEE!"


	7. An Unexpected Visit

-At the hotel that Sabertooth is staying in-

Rogue stood in front of Sting and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, she was too strong. I couldn't beat her."

Sting looked at him with unwavering blue eyes. They held eye contact for a while. Sting could see all the previous defeats that he and Rogue shared, they flashed before his eyes but the memory didn't last very long. This was because they had only been defeated twice. _Just twice._ By Natsu Dragneel and Misaki Paldest. Sting growled under his breath but that didn't stop Rogue from hearing him.

"Fairy Tail." Sting muttered to himself before sighing and smiling at Rogue. "Well, we cant have that, can we? Losing to Fairy Tail is a big no. We go all out. I'm going to give the position of Guild Master to someone else and participate myself."

The guild was shocked when they hear this. Sting was… retiring?! Already?

Sting looked at all their expressions. He laughed.

"Hey. Don't look surprised, I am going to take the position back after the games."

That's when Rogue spoke up. "Is this even allowed?"

Sting snorted. "Of course… not." 

This sent a low murmur through the guild.

Sting sensed their discomfort and added while smirking "But since when has Sabertooth ever obeyed the rules?"

-At the hotel that Fairy Tail is staying in-

Fairy Tail was throwing the usual party celebrating Misaki's victory. Cana was drinking barrel after barrel, Levy was desperately trying to get Gajeel's attention while Jet and Droy fawned over her, Gajeel was trying to get Happy and Pantherlily to give him his mike so he could continue singing, Max was making out with his broom, Laxus and Mirajane were flirting by the bar, the girls were gossiping while Carla was insisting that Wendy was too young for this talk, Erza was enjoying her strawberry cake, Gray and Natsu were starting another fight while Juvia was nosebleeding from watching a naked gray-sama wrestle with another male. Misaki sat with the Rajinshuu drinking a mug of beer. She was pretending to listen to Freed rant about Laxus and Mirajane. She wasn't really listening to him, just nodding her head every once in a while. She also didn't want to know who Freed was whining about, Laxus or Mirajane, since he was quite close to both. Half the guild thinks he likes Mirajane while the other half thinks he likes Laxus. The only four people who didn't know or care were Misaki who just didn't care, Laxus and Mirajane who haven't been noticing anything since they were to busy flirting with each other and Natsu, who didn't even know what the word 'gay' was. Oh right, the hotel manager was crying in the corner repeating to himself "Why did I get Fairy Tail, the most destructive guild in Fiore? Why did I get Fairy Tail, the most destructive guild in Fiore?" with an aura of depression surrounding him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Lyon rushed in together with a pouting Cheria to grab Juvia's hand and say in a love-stricken voice "You were amazing Juvia-chan."

Juvia sweat-dropped along with everyone in the hotel.

"Um, Lyon, Juvia didn't do anything yet, also, Juvia is not even participating."

"I know, but I was talking about you being you."

"Um… Juvia didn't understand that."

Lyon knelt on the ground in front of Juvia "Juvia! Please marry m-"

Gray body slammed Lyon and sent him smashing into the wall.

"Oi! Don't go around marrying my nakama!"

Juvia blushed madly "Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama is jealous!"

Gray and Lyon started to fight and being the mages they are, they started stripping. Soon, they were in nothing but their underwear wrestling on the ground. This resulted in Juvia fainting of blood-loss from the major nosebleed she was experiencing.

Suddenly, the Crime Sorciere walked in. Ultear immediately tried to hide her face in embarrassment when she saw her mother's students wrestling with each other in their underwear on the ground, Meredy ran to an unconscious Juvia and tried to slap her awake and Jellal looked around only to find Erza looking lovingly at her cake, this caused him to attain a depressing aura around him.

"I knew it…" Jellal muttered to himself "It was always the cake."

Misaki stared at this scene and shook her head before going back to her drink. She was so preoccupied with the booze in front of her that she didn't hear the door opening once again and didn't notice when everyone fell silent. Being the girl she was when drinking booze, she didn't even recognize the scent of the person who plopped himself next to her and ordered a drink. In fact, she didn't notice until the person coughed, making her head shoot up and spilling the booze on her clothes.

"Oh, shit." She muttered but everyone heard her as the whole hotel had their eyes on the two people at the bar.

"Didn't I tell you it's not lady-like to cuss?" a smooth voice said into her ear.

She looked to her left in surprise to find Rogue Cheney sitting next to her, casually drinking a mug of beer.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Hey. Didn't he just say it's not lady-like to cuss?" 

She whipped her head to the right to find the master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, sipping his beer with an amused look on his face.

"FUC-"

She was abruptly cut off as Rogue slapped his hand over her mouth. She looked at him with hardness in her eyes. He merely glanced at her and sighed.

"I told you not to cuss." He said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

When she felt the warmness of his hand leave her face, she was about to say something smart but thought better of it. Instead, she took a huge gulp of beer and felt the alcohol burn her throat. She quickly finished her mug and ordered another one. She took this time of silence to analyze the two dragon slayers. Rogue wore clothing that really covered him up but you could still see that his body was very well toned underneath his shirt; Sting on the other hand wore very revealing clothes that showed off his well-toned body. Wait a minute. _Silence? _It was never silent in Fairy Tail. That's when she noticed that everyone in the hotel was staring at her and the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. Then she noticed how close she was sitting to the both of them and her face flared up. They looked like some random threesome that would drink in bars then hook up after. And it didn't help that they were both pretty hot and staring at her as if expecting something while her face was the color of Erza's hair.

After a moment of silence Rogue said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Would you like to explain why you were staring at us then started blushing madly?"

Stind decided to add more salt to the wound, or in this case, more awkwardness to the conversation by saying "She was obviously checking us out and by the way her face flared up, she likes what she sees."

"Wha? What kind of guild master speaks to people like that?" Misaki managed to choke out.

"Well you see honey, I'm not the guild master anymore, Yukino is. I gave her the position so that I can participate in the GMG. Also, lets face it, Yukino is a much better master than Minerva." Sting said casually, as if its normal for a guild master to retire so that he can participate in the GMG.

Misaki just stared at him in shock.

"What? Is my face really that interesting?"

"Stop teasing the poor girl, Sting. After all, she looks pretty shaken up and we don't want that now, do we?" Rogue whispered the last part in her ear and licked her earlobe. She shivered and looked at him. Since when was he so perverted? That was when she noticed that his face was quite red. She saw the about 10 bottles around him. Wow he sure drank fast.

"Oh, he's drunk. Hmm. He looks quite cute like this though."

She felt the awkwardness in the room thicken.

"Oh. Shit. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

The silence was suffocating.

"Well honey, you sure did." Sting said with a smug look on his face.


	8. Its show time, gihee

-Next morning in the hotel Fairy Tail is staying in-

"Misaki. Open this door."

Misaki groaned and buried her face in her pillow letting out a muffled no.

"Misaki. You have 5 seconds before me and Erza break this door down." Mirajane growled.

"I don't want to. Its too embarrassing."

"Misaki, they are all long gone. Mira also managed to make Laxus stop laughing." Erza calmly stated.

"5"

"NO. MIRA STOP."

"4"

Misaki groaned and turned her head to the door.

"3. You know we will do it, Misaki."

"NOOOOOO. MIRA, ERZA PLEASE I CANT FACE ANYONE YET."

"2"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING! JUST WAIT!" Misaki screamed as she bolted towards the door.

"1"

Misaki flung the door open to find Mirajane in her Satan Soul form and Erza in one of her mixed armor forms, preparing to blast the door and most of the wall off.

Mirajane turned back to her normal self when she saw Misaki.

"Oh good. You're finally out from your room. You have 30 minutes before the GMG starts. Also, you owe me since Erza had to sleep in my room since you locked out the person you were sharing the hotel room with." Mirajane said with an evil expression on her face that didn't suit her appearance at all. Misaki shuddered and nodded.

-Same time but in the hotel Sabertooth is staying in-

A blinding light shone in the hotel room.

"My eyes!" Rogue attempted to sit up before plopping back down from a splitting headache.

"Wakey wakey sunshineeeee" Sting sang while grinning.

"Sting. You promised not to use your magic to wake me up anymore." Rogue groaned.

"Well. It's not my fault you decided to sleep in today. You have half and hour before the GMG starts."

"Uhhh. Wait. What? Half an hour?!"

"Yup, you heard me, partner. Shouldn't have drank that much last night, huh?"

"Last night? I don't remember anything from last night other than visiting Fairy Tail and sitting at the bar… drinking with the dark dragon slayer… what was her name again? Misaki? And then… and then… wait. What happened after that?"

Sting chuckled. "I'll tell you what happened. You got drunk and you got all pervy on Misaki, then, oh ho ho, you'll like this, she announced to everyone in the hotel that she thought you were cute. Oh yeah, then she ran and locked herself in her room and didn't come back out. You owe me, man. I had to carry you all the way back to the hotel. Let me tell you, all the clothing you had on were reeeeeeeally heavy. So I borrowed them to a drunk, it was a great donati-"

"Wait. Sting. Was this the reason why I woke up in bed, in only my underwear?" Rogue said calmly while a dark, deadly aura started to seep out of him.

"Um… yes?" Sting mumbled, crouching down, as Rogue grew to almost twice his normal size, eyes glowing and aura very intimidating. Sting was screwed.

-The GMG-

"OKAY! WELCOME BACK TO THE GMG! TODAY, WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER COMPETITION. BUT FIRST, THESE ARE THE POINTS: MERMAID HEEL WITH 0 POINTS, SABERTOOTH WITH 0 POINTS, QUATRO CEBERUS WITH 0 POINTS, BLUE PEGASUS WITH 1 POINT, FAIRY TAIL WITH 1 POINT AND ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR WINNING THE MAZE OF DRAKNESS AND THE WINNER, LAMIA SCALE WITH 2 POINTS PLUS THE 10 POINTS FOR WINNING THE MATCH!"

The crowd screamed in excitement.

"NOW, LETS WELCOME IN THE TEAMS!"

Mermaid Heel came out looking confident.

"We may be tied in last, but we can still fight and win!"

The audience cheered.

Quatro Ceberus came out screaming "WILDDD" "FOURRRRRR!"

The audience screamed four along with them.

Blue Pegasus came out sparkling.

The girls fangirled.

Sabertooth came out with smug faces. They were going to win this time.

The audience cheered and stamped their feet.

Fairy Tail came out with Natsu screaming "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

The audiences cheer shook the arena.

Lamia scale came out with their heads held high.

The audience cheered and whooped.

But what the audience didn't notice was Misaki's face, which was bright red and nervous, and Rogue, who was stumbling with every step he took because of his hangover. The other guilds noticed though, and stared at them. Only a handful of them knew what happened to the both of them.

"OKAY! CHOOSE THE PARTICIPANTS!"

"Lets put Gajeel on. I don't know why but I have a feeling hes going to be useful in this." Erza said.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm useless every other time?! I don't care if you are the woman from hell, I'll take you on anyti-"

"What did you call me?"

"No-nothing!"

"I think Gajeel should do this one too!"

"YEAH METAL HEAD, SHOW THEM!"

"Hmph, whatever, but you better not lose to them."

Gajeel walked out into the arena. The other participants were Orga from Sabertooth, Cheria from Lamia Scale, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus and Nobarly from Quatro Ceberus.

"OKAY! THE NAME OF THIS EVENT IS CALLED…"

MUAHAHAHAAAA CLIFF HANGER! Ok, can you guys please review and give me ocs? If you can, just tell me on a review and I will send you a private message telling you what the oc is for. Can you also tell me how the oc is like on the review, so that I can give out very little spoilers? If you don't get sent a mail, don't be too down, its just that I am looking for an oc with a kind of personality problem but still lovable, kind of like aomine daiki from knb. Thx!

-afairysoared


	9. Kagura vs Lyon

"… BATTLE TRACK! ITS WHERE YOU MUST RUN DOWN THE ROUTE THAT WE HAVE SET UP AROUND THE CITY! WHOEVER GETS BACK HERE FIRST WINS! HOWEVER, THE TRACK IS MOVING ALL THE TIME, SO IT WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE ON A MOVING DEVICE SUCH AS A TRAIN!"

Misaki and the rest of Fairy Tail sweat dropped as they watched Gajeels reaction. Gajeel even went to great lengths as to fall to his knees and howled like a pained animal. Orga stared and snickered.

To make it short, Gajeel didn't do too well in this but he didn't come last either. Some of the contestants were pushed off the track or knocked unconscious. Gajeel came in third place which was good enough for Fairy Tail but apparently not good enough for Gajeel. He pouted and whined about it being the worst event ever and how he could have did much better. Soon, the whole of Fairy Tail were laughing and teasing him. By this time, Misaki's worries (a.k.a. Rogue and Sting) were long forgotten and she was back to her old self.

"OK! THE RESULTS WERE: SABERTOOTH COMING FIRST, LAMIA SCALE COMING SECOND, FAIRY TAIL COMING THIRD, MERMAID HEEL COMING FOURTH AND CUATRO CEBERUS COMING LAST!"

The crowd cheered and groaned.

"NOW… FOR THE BATTLE…"

The crowd and everyone else held their breaths…

"LYON VERSUS KAGURA!"

The crowd cheered.

"MAN, THIS IS LIKE A REMATCH FROM THE LAST GAMES!"

"I HOPE LYON WINS, THAT WAY, LAMIA SCALE CAN GET MORE POINTS!"

"ARE YOU SURE? KAGURA IS REALLY STRONG!" 

The crowd screamed their opinions, as the rest of the guilds got ready to watch the battle.

Lyon and Kagura walked into the arena and took their battle stances.

"LET THIS MATCH… BEGIN!"

Lyon shouted "Ice make: Tiger, Eagle, Wolf, Bear!"

The intimidating ice figures towered over Kagura and attacked her at the same time. Kagura took out her sword and smashed them to pieces one at the time. By the time she destroyed all of them, Lyon already had two more ice make: bears on her tail.

"WOW! THIS MATCH LOOKS ONE SIDED, WITH LYON ATTACKING AND KAGURA DENFENDING!"

Lamia Scale looked smugly at the scene while Mermaid Heel didn't look fazed at all.

"Heh. Lyon is much stronger than before. Not to say his molding magic is almost three times as fast as last years."

"Hmph. Do you think Kagura just sat there not doing anything since the last games? She trained even harder than before to defeat Erza. She's almost unstoppable." 

The two guilds watched with complete trust in their nakamas as the heated battle got even more intense.

"Ice make: Hammer!"

"Gravitational change!"

Lyon's ice make: hammer was crushed to bits as Kagura changed the gravity. He was smashed to the ground, creating a large crater. Kagura stood upon him, ready to finish him with the last blow. Her eyes widened as Lyon shouted "Ice make: Lance!"

A giant lance, much more powerful than Gray's slammed into Kagura, causing her to slam into the other side of the arena.

The crowd gasped.

"WOW! HOW DID HE EVEN MOVE?!"

Jura smirked. "Lyon trained until he could use his molding magic perfectly with just one hand. This way, his one handed molding magic has the same effect as a normal mage's two handed molding magic, so his no handed molding magic is as effective as a normal mage's one handed molding magic. It is weaker than his normal molding magic, but this way; Kagura's gravitational change can't affect his magic."

Cheria swooned "GO LYON-SAMA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Kagura clicked her tongue in annoyance. Then she sheathed her sword.

"OH MY! KAGURA MUST SEE LYON AS A WORTHY OPPONENT TO USE HER SHEATHED SWORD!"

The crowd gasped and cheered.

The match got a lot more intense. For about 10 minutes or so, they battled non-stop at a lightning fast pace that shocked everyone.

"WOW! THEY'RE EQUAL IN STRENGTH!"

Milliana heard that and smirked "Heh. Kagura isn't going at full strength yet."

Ice and metal slammed into each other again and again. The audience stared, awestruck as these two strong mages fight for their guild's place.

"ICE MAKE: UNLIMITED!"

From the Fairy Tail part of the arena, everyone gasped. Gray's eyes narrowed.

Different forms of ice molding magic shot out. It was as impressive as Gray's, no even more impressive than Gray's as Lyon was the older student with much more tricks up his sleeve. His ice creations came to life. Not even Kagura could defend against that many. But Lyon forgot she also had a card up her sleeve.

"Gravitational change!" 

With that, all the ice creations slammed to the ground and smashed into pieces. Lyon was once again smashed to the ground. This time, Kagura didn't waste any time. She appeared next to him in a blur and raised her sword to give the finishing blow. Lyon was too exhausted to move, this fight had taken up most of his magic power. The crowd looked on in tension and suspense as Kagura lowered her sword.

"AND… TIMES UP!"


	10. Extra: What Mira Heard

-Later that night-

Mirajane lay on her bed, thinking about the match she had saw earlier on. Kagura and Lyon have improved so much. They all improved so much, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Misaki.

_Misaki._

"She's so strong." Mirajane muttered to herself.

She remembered the day when she told her. She looked so pained, yet she covered it with a brave face. She cares too much about other people. She didn't want them to worry about her. In a way, she didn't want them to care. But yet she told Mira, and that made Mira feel special. She smiled to herself.

_Stop caring._

Mira's eyes widened as her smile turned into a frown. That voice. She knew that voice.

_I can care for her myself._

Mira felt strong magic in the air. She tried moving but she couldn't.

_I gave her life. _

You abandoned her! Mira wanted to scream.

_The child is mine._

You stole her! Mira sobbed in her head.

_If you tell her I came, she won't be in this pathetic guild anymore, I will take her. Again._

With those words, Mira felt the air lighten and she could move again. She bolted upright and ran her hands through her hand.

"Its just a dream. I'll just wake up." She thought.

She pinched herself again and again, but she couldn't wake up.

"I must be strong. For her." Mira told herself through gritted teeth. "She can't know. She can't go back to that monster."

Mira sat on her bed, fingers combing through her hair again and again.

The door opened.

"Hey, Mira. I left my coat here just now, do you still ha- Mira! What's wrong?!"

Laxus ran to her side. "Why are you crying?!"

Mira brought her hands up to her face in her surprised and touched the corner of her eyes. Sure enough, hot, angry, frustrated tears stained her fingers.

"Mira! Answer me! Did someone hurt you? Tell me and I'll kick their sorry asses for you!"

"Its ok."

Mira thought to herself "Should I tell him? He is close to Misaki. almost like her older brother."

"Mira! I know its not ok! You have to tell me! I've never seen you this shaken up before! Come on, show me the face of the demon woman!"

Usually, Mira would have burst out laughing at his comment. But instead she took a deep breath.

"Laxus… I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone…"


End file.
